Problem: In 60 years, Ben will be 6 times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Answer: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Ben's age. Let Ben's age be $b$ In 60 years, he will be $b + 60$ years old. At that time, he will also be $6 b$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $b + 60 = 6 b$ Solving for $b$ , we get: $5 b = 60$ $b = 12$.